


Where the wild things go

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artists, M/M, Musicians, idk what else to tag this for, public market, very alternative vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: Baekhyun knew how to captivate people. All it took was a compliment here and there to Yixing’s songwriting, a few requests to hear him play and Baekhyun got Yixing wrapped around his little finger.





	Where the wild things go

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this fic after visiting the vintage market in Brick Lane, London. The atmosphere of that place is INSANE. I had no idea what I was doing while writing this fic, so please, forgive me. Just... /throws baekxing at you all  
> Enjoy, bros!

It was Luhan who told Yixing about the underground market. It’s actually called Public Market, but the scene is so hip that the usuals started calling it how it felt. Walking through the narrow, fairy-lit streets Yixing could see exactly why people call it underground market. There is a vintage store in every corner; booths filled with handcrafted goods and creative gadgets straight from the minds of contemporary thinkers. Somehow, Yixing feels like he’s in a completely different world without ever crossing the city limits.

_You’ll fit right in_ , Luhan said. Yixing didn’t want to agree with him, but Luhan might be right. There’s something about this place that tugs at Yixing’s very core. Maybe the way people feel comfortable in threadbare clothes and visibly old booths. Perhaps the air, and how the smell of ashes seems to follow him wherever he goes.

Maybe it’s the music. It plays everywhere; a mix of sounds that’s hard to pick apart, but in a way feel right. It feels right. Luhan was right. Yixing fits right in.

Taken in by the melody of the street performers, Yixing stops to appreciate work some artists got displayed on the walls. They all smile at him, ask him how he’s doing, but never really try to get him to buy anything. He drops a few coins by the guitar case of the nearest musician and continues making his way. There are posters advertising open mic nights, pocket shows with artists that are unknown to Yixing, but surely not to the usual crowd of the Public Market. He takes note of a few events as he explores the place. Its entirety fascinates him. How come he’d never heard of it before? Maybe he had but weren’t really listening. Yixing had turned deaf ears to many things these past three years. Only now he’s starting to realize the effect it had in his life.

“Zhang Yixing?” 

The voice sounds slightly familiar. Yixing turns around, the frown on his face dissipating as he takes in the features of one Byun Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun?” Yixing approaches him, a smile breaking out. “Wow, how long has it been?”

Chuckling, Baekhyun folds his arms on his chest. “Too long.”

Too long indeed. At least two years, Yixing would say. The last time Yixing saw Baekhyun he had dark hair and soft cheeks. He looks thinner now, and his hair is a very light shade of blonde, almost grey. His smile, though, is the exact same one Yixing remembers. Bright and wide.

“How are you doing?” Yixing asks, looking past Baekhyun and into the booth he stands in front of. There are several paintings hanging behind him, a few on the table and on the floor. It’s been awhile, but Yixing remembers his style as if he’s seen it yesterday. “Still artisting?”

“Still refusing to conform to society.” Baekhyun pouts petulantly, then breaks into a grin. Yixing can’t help but chuckle.

He studies Baekhyun’s paintings more carefully. They’re mostly people. People sitting in the rain, people running in futuristic settings, people that are actually robots. People laughing, people crying, people dancing. They should be standard pieces of art, many other artists paint people. However, there’s something in the way they’re painted that makes Yixing _feel_. Seeing that girl’s static dance move on canvas makes Yixing feel like dancing. Baekhyun has always been a talented artist. 

“How’s Wendy doing?” Baekhyun asks, pulling Yixing’s attention back to him.

Wendy is the reason they know each other. Back in university, Wendy and Baekhyun had gone out for a whole year. Yixing never really understood how they met (it involved someone named Jongdae and a bar filled with drunk people?), but suddenly Wendy had this enthusiastic dude attached to her hip and Yixing just… Liked him. Baekhyun knew how to captivate people. All it took was a compliment here and there to Yixing’s songwriting, a few requests to hear him play and Baekhyun got Yixing wrapped around his little finger. Along with everyone else.

When Yixing asked Wendy the reason they broke up, she just said they were on different pages. People grow distant, fall apart, that’s just how it is. Still, of all the boyfriends Wendy’s had, Baekhyun’s always been Yixing’s favorite.

“She’s good,” Yixing answers. “Got a nice offer from a big newspaper.”

Baekhyun snorts, averting his eyes. “That girl keeps wasting away her talents.”

“Not everyone chooses the scenic route, Baekhyun,” Yixing says, shrugging.

At that, Baekhyun’s eyes sharpen. “I can see _you_ did.” His eyes settle right above Yixing’s shoulder blade where the head of his guitar should be poking. “You still play?”

With a sigh, Yixing nods. “Every other day.”

Baekhyun hums, blinking. Something about the way he watches Yixing is slightly unsettling. 

Yixing scratches his neck and says, “I have a record shop.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows arch, surprise painting his features. “A record shop, you say. Sounds pretty rebellious to me, Zhang Yixing.”

Yixing snorts and takes a step closer. “Please, enlighten me on how exactly that makes me a rebel.”

Baekhyun shifts, taking a few steps of his own in Yixing’s direction. He eyes the guitar on Yixing’s back, gently pats it. “Who would bet on records in this economy, when there’s Spotify?” His eyes drip with mischief when he meets Yixing’s. “Rebels, that’s who.”

Yixing chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. “That would make a rebel out of you as well, selling paintings on the streets when there’s digital art on the web.”

“Oh, I’m leading the revolution,” Baekhyun replies, and Yixing laughs. “So, what are you doing around here?”

For a moment Yixing completely forgot about the reason he stopped by the Public Market. “Oh! A friend of mine told me there are some cool spots to play around here. I came to check it out.”

“Ah! Do you want to perform?” Baekhyun asks.

Yixing shrugs, “Yeah. I’ve been putting it off ever since the shop opened.”

Baekhyun sounds excited when he says, “I know a couple of people who might be able to take you in. A buddy of mine owns a small bar in the market.”

There he goes. Captivating. They haven’t been talking for more than five minutes and Baekhyun’s already found a way of bewitching Yixing.

When Yixing doesn’t reply, Baekhyun continues, “I can give him a call about it, if you’d like. I know he’s got a spot open on Thursdays because one of the regulars just had a baby.” Then, he squints. “Is Thursday night good for you? I mean, with the shop and everything.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Still unable to believe him, Yixing asks just for good measure: “Are you serious?”

Baekhyun laughs, kind of melodic, bright, exciting. Yixing smiles. “Why would I joke about this?” He pulls out his phone and hands it to Yixing. “Give me your number, I’ll text you whenever I have an answer.”

Blinking at him (a little amazed), Yixing takes the phone. “Alright.” He types in his contact information and hands it back to Baekhyun. 

“Alright,” Baekhyun repeats. He laughs, as if there’s something funny on Yixing’s face, then squeezes Yixing’s shoulder. 

Shaking his head, Yixing takes a few steps back, pulling his cigarette pack from his pocket. “I need to run. But it was nice seeing you, Baekhyun.” 

“Likewise, Zhang Yixing,” Baekhyun says, frowning when Yixing places a cigarette between his lips. “That stuff will kill you.”

Yixing snorts and winks at him, turning on his heels.

\--

“You’ll never guess who I saw yesterday.”

Wendy looks up from her laptop, eyeing Yixing over her glasses. She waits for him to finish the sentence, probably annoyed at the sudden interruption. They both know she hates to be interrupted while working on an article.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Yixing says.

The name seems to grab Wendy’s attention. She lifts the laptop from her lap, placing it on the coffee table. “For real?”

Yixing hums. “I went to that underground market Luhan mentioned. To check the bars and stuff. Baekhyun was there selling his paintings.”

Wendy wows, removing her glasses, pushing them onto the laptop. “It’s been ages since I last saw him. I can’t recall who told me he went abroad? I think that was last year. Didn’t think he’d be back so soon. Baekhyun was always kind of a wanderer. How is he?”

“He seems to be doing alright. His hair is different, though.”

“How different?”

“Blonde. Like, really blonde.”

She laughs, picking up her glasses and leaning back onto the couch with her laptop. “That sounds like Byun Baekhyun alright. I kind of miss him, he was so fun to be around.”

“I still don’t know why you broke up.” Yixing mentions, fiddling with his phone. He’s curious. Wendy seemed to really like Baekhyun, and with the frequency they liked to make out Yixing finds it hard to believe it was one-sided.

Wendy eyes him again. She ponders. “I think… I think we weren’t that into each other. I liked him, he liked me. It was fun, you know, but… I don’t know, it was just… Not meant to be? I guess.”

After Wendy goes to bed Yixing pulls out his notebook. Going to the Public Market had filled him with _something_. Inspiration, maybe. The will to write, to express everything he felt in that place. The music, the art, the lights. Everything is still fresh and loud in his memory. It’s been quite some time since he last felt this urge to put his thoughts to paper. He makes a mental note to thank Luhan later.

\--

Three days later, on a Monday, Yixing gets a text from an unknown number.

_Thursday, 8:20pm. Soundcheck at 7 pm. You’ll take the second slot. Everyone has 20 min on stage. Look for Jongdae, tell him you’re my friend. He’ll hook you up._

His phone pings with another text a minute or so after the first one.

_The place is called G78 by the way, it's on 78 Green Lane. There’s a small neon sign above the door, it’s not the flashiest, but you won’t be able to miss. Just follow the crowd. Oh, it’s Baekhyun._

\--

Wendy had a really important deadline, so she couldn’t come with. Chanyeol stayed back to close the shop and Luhan said he’d try to make it by 8:20. So far it’s Yixing, his guitar, and a whole lot of anxiety.

He didn’t use to worry before a performance, but considering it’s been at least a year since he’s last done this he thinks to fret is justified. He smokes one, two cigarettes before deeming himself ready to enter the place. 

G78 is stylish, dim-lit, hip kids wearing vintage clothes. The whole deal. The tune boosting from the speakers is from the alternative scene; Yixing can recognize it. The kids who played the record came over to his store a few months ago asking if they could play their demo there. They’d agreed. Yixing likes to help aspiring musicians and Chanyeol is a sucker for people following their dreams. 

The stage is hard to miss. It’s a slightly elevated structure with dozens of books stacked on top of each other right behind it. There are a few lamps hanging from the ceiling, Yixing thinks it’s all part of the aesthetic of the place. He guesses it’s supposed to look a bit unfinished, kind of rough. There’s someone connecting wires on a sound table. Yixing approaches.

“Excuse me?” He says. The person turns around. It’s a girl, she’s got short hair and both arms completely inked. “I’m looking for Jongdae.”

She points her chin at him. “You Baek’s guy?”

Yixing chuckles. “Yeah, that’s me. Assuming he didn’t send anyone else.”

The girl smiles, “No, you’re the one. I’m Amber, do you have any media?”

Media, does he have any media? Yixing feels a little lagged. “Ah… No, no media. Just my guitar. And a looper pedal.”

“Old fashioned,” Amber says, the hint of a smile on her lips. “Everyone’s got a sampler these days.”

Yixing would also have one if he were more invested in playing gigs. He looked up prices before but never thought he'd play them enough to get his money's worth. 

Amber helps him set up his looper, test his guitar with the amps and shows him around the stuff he might need to control during his set. She reminds him he’ll have 20 minutes on stage, and that it would be nice if he could stick around to watch the rest of the performers.

He still got about an hour before his slot, so he takes the time to explore the bar (there's not much to explore, really, the place is pretty small, but there's an interesting wall in which the shelves are lined with bottled insects). There are no tables, so everyone is just standing in small groups here and there. Yixing opts for hanging by the counter. He refuses when the bartender asks if he could get him anything because alcohol kinda messes with his chords, so he'd rather not.

As time passes Yixing feels a bit less anxious. Seems like his jitters have calmed after soundcheck. It's a bit weird, actually. Some kind of familiarity installed while he was testing out his equipment with Amber. He felt at ease, assured. It's not his first rodeo, he's way past letting his nerves get the best of him. Maybe all he needed was a little reminder of how being on stage sometimes feels like being home.

“Zhang Yixing?”

This time he recognizes the voice immediately. Turning around, Yixing props both elbows on the counter and smiles at Baekhyun.

“Byun Baekhyun,” he greets, slightly tipping his head. 

Baekhyun squints at him and crosses his arms. “You never replied to my text, didn't think you'd show up.”

“Why wouldn't I?” Baekhyun’s eyes linger, searching. Yixing chuckles sheepishly. “Sorry I didn't text back. But hey, thank you. You really pulled some strings here, didn't you? This seems to be the kind of place that keeps a waiting list.”

Baekhyun’s hands go into his pockets, and he seems less put off by Yixing's lack of texting. “Jongdae is my best friend, he owns this place.” 

The name had rung a bell the first time Yixing heard it, but he didn't really think about asking.

“Jongdae. Was he from uni?”

“Sort of,” Baekhyun replies. “His boyfriend took some classes with Wendy, that's actually how we met.”

Yixing nods in acknowledgment, but he doesn't remember to be quite honest. 

Baekhyun seems to catch on that and waves a dismissive hand. “They didn't hang out with us much. Joonmyun was a nerd and couldn't stop fussing about classes and tests and finals.” He rolls his eyes, and Yixing laughs.

“Your opinion about the school system stands, I see.”

“Hey, I still think education can change the world,” Baekhyun says matter-of-factly. “It's the rules that irk me.”

Yixing hums, feigning interest and understanding. Baekhyun rolls his eyes one more time, mumbling about people being more humble in the past. Yixing can't help but laugh.

“You're funny, Baekhyun.” He says.

Baekhyun smiles, wide and bright just as usual. “That's what they say.”

They hold each other’s gaze for a while, and Yixing notices what Baekhyun is wearing. A gray hoodie that seems too big for his size, washed out jeans and the oldest pair of converses Yixing’s ever seen.

“Hey man, business is not doing good?” Yixing asks playfully. He smirks as Baekhyun’s mouth hangs ajar, disbelief taking over.

“Are you insulting my apparel, Zhang Yixing?” Baekhyun pokes at his shoulder, and Yixing chuckles, one of his elbows slipping off the counter. “I’ll let you know these are prized items of my collection.”

“You mean your wardrobe?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “I wouldn’t call it like that.” He clears his throat and lifts his chin. “You see, I like my clothes to have a history.” Baekhyun pinches his hoodie. “This one belonged to my brother.” He pats his pants. “I got these from one of the vintage markets around here.” Taps his foot on the floor. “The shoes were Jongdae’s, but I snatched them.”

“You could have at least gotten stuff that actually fits you.” Yixing points out just to get a rise of him. The way Baekhyun gasps (dramatically, he might add) makes him laugh, throwing his head back.

“I’m starting to regret helping you out, Zhang Yixing.”

It’s funny how Baekhyun keeps calling him by his full name. Yixing decides he likes it.

“I’m just messing with you.” Yixing reaches out to lightly pinch Baekhyun’s chin.

At that, Baekhyun averts his eyes, chortling away the bashfulness Yixing can see coloring his cheeks. It’s endearing. He likes the way Baekhyun bites his lower lip and touches his neck, avoiding Yixing’s gaze until the redness fades.

“I don’t remember you being this flirty in university.”

Oh yeah. He’s right. Yixing _is_ flirting. And he actually got Baekhyun to blush. There weren’t many people capable of doing so if he remembers correctly. It was always Baekhyun flattering his way into people’s hearts. Huh. Interesting. He thinks red compliments Baekhyun’s features. He likes it there.

Baekhyun is gorgeous, it’s impossible not to notice. It’s not something Yixing often thought about back when he was dating Wendy. After all, he was dating Yixing’s best friend. Wendy is happily committed to Johnny now, so Yixing is free to admire the bow of Baekhyun’s lips, how plump they look when he swipes his tongue to wet them. The little mole right above them.

“Sorry,” Yixing says half-heartedly, eyes roaming all over Baekhyun’s face. He feels like he should memorize it all, just in case he doesn’t see Baekhyun again.

The other nods. “It’s alright. Don’t abuse it, though.” _Or else_. There’s a promise there, some sort of double entendre that tugs at Yixing’s curiosity. He smiles at Baekhyun, and the lazy, breathtaking grin that’s offered back to him almost makes his heart skip a beat.

He must have been staring, because the spell is broken when Baekhyun takes a step closer, touching Yixing’s ear. It startles him, especially because the sleeves of Baekhyun’s oversized hoodie tingle his neck, and that’s Yixing’s most sensitive area.

“Relax, Romeo,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I’m collecting insurance.”

He pulls back, Yixing’s silver hoop earing between index finger and thumb. Baekhyun smiles cheshirely, a hand pushing back his hair before moving to attach the earring to his own pierced ear. Yixing squints at him, hand automatically flying to his own earlobe.

“That’s mine,” Yixing reminds him.

Baekhyun just shrugs. “Now it’s mine.”

Yixing crosses his arms on his chest. “I really liked that one.”

“I might lend it back to you some time. If you promise to be good.”

His eyes are shining as he watches Yixing, a kind of sparkle that warms Yixing from inside out.

Baekhyun is one of those people that are pretty hard to forget. He just etches himself in people’s minds and makes a home for himself there. Yixing remembers him, mostly everything about him. Not this feeling, though. The feeling of wanting more, of testing the limits of whatever this is, figuring out what causes it, how to make it stay.

The first performer is announced at the stage, and people huddle closer to the stage. They stay further back, allowing the tunes to fill the spaces between them. Yixing is not really paying attention to the performance. He’s overly aware of Baekhyun next to him, just… Standing there. Yixing steals a glance, trying his best to be discrete. Baekhyun’s eyes are on the stage, but if the smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth is any indication, he’s not paying attention either.

Maybe he should… Should he? Just because Baekhyun went out with Wendy it doesn’t mean he wouldn’t go out with Yixing.

The performer finishes his first song. Everyone cheers. The second one is a bit more cheery. Some people dance, others laugh. There’s too much noise, but it’s the good kind of noise. It pulls Yixing’s focus from Baekhyun.

By the end of the second song, Yixing feels a hand settle on his lower back. His first instinct is to look at Baekhyun. 

“Hey, did I make it?” The newly-arrived says. Luhan looks a bit out of breath. “Are you still up for 8:20?”

Yixing chuckles, squeezing his shoulder. “Yeah, you made it.”

Luhan lets out a relieved breath, visibly relaxing. “Sorry it took me so long, my boss just wouldn’t let me out earlier.”

“No worries,” Yixing says. Shuffling next to him reminds him of Baekhyun. He turns around, meeting Baekhyun’s inquiring eyes. “Ah, Luhan, this is Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun offers Luhan one of his wide and bright smiles. Luhan reciprocates with a smile of his own.

“Ah, were you the one who helped him with this gig?” He asks.

“That would be me,” Baekhyun says. He squints very softly. “And you are...?”

Luhan touches Yixing’s shoulder. “A supportive friend.” Yixing doesn’t have time to try and decipher the glint in Baekhyun’s eyes at Luhan’s answer, his friend is quickly demanding back his attention. “Is it just me?”

“Huh? Ah, yeah. Chanyeol had to close the store and Wendy has work to finish.” Yixing explains. “But that’s fine, Baekhyun here was keeping me company.”

“And for that you’re welcome,” Baekhyun winks at him but doesn’t give Yixing a chance to reply. “I’ll get a drink, do you guys want anything?” When both of them refuse, Baekhyun looks around for the bartender, finding the man a few steps away from them.

Luhan’s eyes follow him.

“Your friend is cute.”

Yixing snorts.

“He has nice legs.”

Yixing pins him with a glare. “You stay away from him, you vulture.”

Luhan lifts both hands in defeat. “I was just saying. Are you hitting that?”

“No,” Yixing says. _Yet_ , he wants to add. He feels it might be too soon for that, though. Maybe Baekhyun is not interested in dudes… Only time will tell. 

“You’d like to,” Luhan assumes, but he gladly shuts up when Baekhyun comes back.

 

Being back on the stage feels like a relaxing, warm bath after a long day. The crowd is gentle with Yixing, they clap and cheer after each song, even if they don’t know the words to them. He finds Baekhyun among them, watching with sparkling, intense eyes. The same way Baekhyun watches everyone else, flattering and ensnaring. Yixing has no idea why it messes with him.

\--

He’s back at the Public Market within days of his performance. Once again, he goes there searching for something.

Yixing started writing something, he still doesn’t know what it is (maybe a song, perhaps only words put together), but it’s been keeping him busy for days. Every morning Yixing walks to the shop, turns on the speakers and sits behind the counter with his notebook, scribbling and humming hypothetical melodies that would go well with whatever it is he’s writing. 

Chanyeol took interest in Yixing’s sudden awakening to composing. Chanyeol hadn’t been around when Yixing used to do this more frequently, they haven’t known each other for that long. He sits next to Yixing, gives unsolicited but nonetheless appreciated input, tells Yixing he should keep doing it, _it’s turning out pretty great, we could play it here once you’re finished._ Yixing would like that. He’s missed this.

The only thing he hasn’t missed is the occasional artistic block. It’s inevitable, and it happens when you least expect it. One day Yixing wakes up and the thread of inspiration is simply gone, lost somewhere among his thoughts. He knows better than to just sit around and wait for it to return. So he goes back to where it all started.

The Public Market.

It’s a cold day, everyone is properly wrapped in coats and furs. It’s the sort of day that calls for a smoke, and Yixing is not the only hoping that the cigarette he’s lit will keep him a little warmer. Today the smell of ashes is stronger in the market. 

The posters on the walls advertise different events, all glued on top of the ones Yixing saw the last time he was here. There are different people, but he can still recognize some of the vendors and artists who showcase around the corners. The people are all different, but there’s similarity as well. The way they dress and walk all seem to express the same kind of freedom Yixing was looking for when he first walked these streets.

He finds Baekhyun’s booth on the same spot. The paintings are mostly the same, with a few variations and new pieces Yixing doesn’t remember seeing. When he gets there, Baekhyun is finishing to wrap up one of his biggest paintings for a woman. He acknowledges Yixing’s presence by scrunching up his nose but quickly gives his attention back to the woman. Yixing takes a final drag of his cigarette, finding a pole nearby to dispose of it.

Baekhyun’s hair is different today. Half of it is tied back into a small bun, his darker roots showing. He’s wearing a black, fluffy jumper and brown gloves. There’s a grey scarf hanging loosely from his neck, and Yixing can see the earring that was snatched from him by Baekhyun that night at G78 still adorning the other’s earlobe. It looks pretty good on him. Everything looks good on Baekhyun, he looks pretty good. So damn good.

“Zhang Yixing,” says Baekhyun. The woman is walking away with the wrapped painting under her arm, and Baekhyun is turning to face Yixing, arms crossing over his chest. “You don’t have your guitar today. Not on duty?”

“Just visiting.” Yixing pushes both hands in his coat pockets. The air is getting cooler by the minute. “I like your hair.”

Baekhyun touches the loose strands around his ear. “I was sketching earlier and it kept getting in the way.”

“I think it looks nice.” Yixing shrugs, eyes firm on Baekhyun.

“My my,” Baekhyun sing songs, placing both hands on the table to slightly lean forward. “Isn’t he a charmer?”

Yixing chuckles, shaking his head. He points his chin towards the paintings he doesn’t remember from last time. “Are these new?”

“Yeah, I’d been working on some new stuff for a while and finally got to finish them last night.” Baekhyun grabs something (a pamphlet?) from the table and offers it to Yixing. “If you’re free this weekend there’s a small showing happening nearby.”

Yixing studies the paper. “FLAT ART GRAND OPENING” it says. There’s a colorful illustration right in the middle, and a few names at the bottom, Baekhyun’s among them.

“Flat Art?” Yixing inquires, looking up at Baekhyun, who nods.

“It’s a nice initiative, to value the market art. It’s a gallery, but not really? Every month they’re going to showcase some of the artists who sell here. It’s supposed to have music, food. Everything native from the market. I’ll be there this weekend.”

It really sounds like a good idea. Yixing thinks he could advertise the event in his shop, seems like something that would really pick his customers’ interest.

“That’s really cool,” Yixing says. “Can I take some of these pamphlets with me? For the counter. In the shop, I mean.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle when he replies, “Yeah, that would be great! Thank you!”

“No problem,” Yixing says, accepting the bundle Baekhyun offers him.

“So… Do you think you can make it?”

“Definitely!” He assures. “I’ll be there.”

“Awesome,” Baekhyun replies, smiling wide and bright in a way that Yixing wouldn’t mind getting used to.

Once he’s back home Yixing picks up his notebook and sits on the couch, a mug of hot tea in a hand while the notebook is balanced on top of his knees. The air and colors of the market are still fresh in his memory. It’s even a bit scary how easily he finds the thread of thought he’d lost along with his inspiration. Yixing greets it back with comfort, letting the pen roam free on the page.

\--

It’s just the usual crowd tonight at Luhan’s apartment. Wendy and Chanyeol are sitting on the floor next to the sound system. She decided to help him pick up the right tunes since Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s good music (according to herself). Johnny is back at the kitchen slaving away to feed them while Luhan offers unhelpful tips on how to season the fish. Yixing just observes from his spot on the couch, quietly sipping his wine. They were supposed to be watching this French movie which is Wendy’s new favorite thing, but the premise didn’t catch their interest, so they agreed on waiting until Johnny is done with the food to decide between the new Ralph Fiennes and White Chicks (again).

As he watches Wendy and Chanyeol uselessly bicker over which song to play, Yixing remembers something he was supposed to have brought up earlier.

“Hey,” he places the wine glass on the coffee table and joins them on the floor. “I forgot to mention,” Yixing tells Wendy. “Baekhyun invited me to an art showing this weekend. You said you missed him, so I thought we could go together.”

She frowns. “An art showing?” Yixing hums. “Is it a big deal?”

“He seemed kind of exciting, but the place is new. And kind of underground. Sounds nice, though.”

Chanyeol asks, “Is it the one on the pamphlets you brought into the shop? Flat Art?”

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Kyungsoo said he’d like to check it out,” Chanyeol says. “We could all meet there?”

Kyungsoo is Chanyeol’s best friend, and one of the most talented singers Yixing’s ever met. He currently works for a financial office or something, and Yixing thinks it’s a big mistake. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Yixing shrugs, glancing at Wendy. “What do you think?”

Wendy ponders but eventually nods. “Alright. It’s a date.”

\--

Flat Art is outside the market, in what could be considered a residential area. There are a few cafes and small shops, but business there is not as crazy as it is in the market. The buildings look pretty old; short and dark, but lived-in. There are plants outside some of them, and the one where Flat Art is located is painted a bright yellow. 

The place has the structure of a regular flat, but the walls have been brought down to offer an open, communal space. There's a counter in the corner, neon lights flashing “coffee” on the wall behind. There's a bathroom right next to it, but the rest of the flat is wide open. There is art everywhere. On the walls, on shelves, on the floor, even on the ceiling. Two men are sitting on another corner with guitars and some amplifiers. 

Yixing spots Baekhyun first. He's talking to a few people, standing right next to his pieces. Yixing hasn't seen any of the paintings there. There is a landscape and a futuristic skyline. They look like the area around the public market, but… In different settings? Yixing studies the others; something that looks like a page from an old book (there are many symbols and crystals drawn, and the language written in the poster is none that Yixing recognizes), and a woman nursing a snake. A glance around indicates that Baekhyun’s paintings are the more diverse of the bunch. Most of the artists seem to have stuck with a theme, or even a series. Baekhyun’s pieces are the most daringly mismatched.

Baekhyun’s hair, Yixing notices, is tied back again tonight. The sweater he's wearing is bright red, and tonight’s converses look slightly less beaten than the ones Yixing remembers. He considers approaching, but the people seem very demanding of Baekhyun's attention, so Yixing takes his time around the gallery.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrive right when Yixing is deciding which of the artists’ stations to visit first. 

“Hiya,” Chanyeol greets, and Kyungsoo nods once. Not a man of many words, Do Kyungsoo. Funny that his voice happens to be one of the nicest Yixing’s ever heard.

“Hey,” Yixing replies. “Trouble parking?”

“Nah, we took the tube.” Chanyeol looks around. “Where’s your friend?”

Yixing points his chin in Baekhyun’s direction, who still seems engaged in conversation with the same people. 

“Oh, he’s good looking!” Chanyeol exclaims, and Yixing chides him for his obnoxiously loud voice. Thankfully, it wasn’t loud enough to reach Baekhyun. “Should we go over there?”

“I like the mystical scroll,” Kyungsoo points out as he watches Baekhyun’s paintings, and realization dawns upon Yixing. That really is a mystical scroll. “Are they up for sale?”

“I have no idea.”

Truth is Yixing doesn’t really know much about the event. He came over because Baekhyun invited him. Not that he doesn’t appreciate art -- he totally does! --, but he probably wouldn’t decide to show up on his own.

They walk around for a bit, chatting up a few of the displaying artists. There’s a pink-haired girl showing a few of her jewelry pieces, and a dude who makes wallets and purses out of paper. Creativity flows freely across the room, and Yixing feels himself pulsing with excitation. There's so much, so many new things, so many feelings. He can't help but think about his notebook back home.

He keeps an eye on Baekhyun, how he laughs heartily with the group of people surrounding him, greeting newcomers, the sparkle never leaving his eyes. Art and people seem to be Baekhyun's expertise. He is definitely in his element. 

Eventually, Wendy and Johnny make their way in, and a few minutes have gone by without Yixing as much as making eye contact with Baekhyun. Flat Art is not that big, is very unlikely that Baekhyun has completely missed them, too engrossed in his discussion.

It's Wendy who rolls her eyes at him shifting from foot to foot and tugs him towards Baekhyun. She makes sure to announce them.

“If it isn't Byun Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun (and all the people around him) turn to her. The way his eyes widen is almost comical. He looks at Yixing but is quickly back onto Wendy.

“Oh my days,” Baekhyun says, excusing himself from the group of attention hoarders. “What are you doing here?”

Wendy pulls him into a hug, patting his back affectionately. “Yixing dragged me here. And since when are you closer to him? We were friends first!”

Laughing, Baekhyun sneaks a glance at Yixing. “Oh, Wendy, you and I were much more than that.” She playfully slaps his arm.

“This is my fiancee, Johnny.” Wendy wraps an arm around Johnny's waist, and he politely shakes Baekhyun's hands.

“Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun says, eyeing Johnny from head to toe. “You've always had exquisite taste.”

Wendy shrugs and shakes her hair off her shoulders. “I dated you, didn't I?”

They exchange pleasantries, Wendy commenting on Baekhyun's paintings and Baekhyun barking about her letting musical talent go to waste. The entire time, Yixing feels a bit left out. It's plausible they'd want to catch up, it's been a long time they last saw each other. Yet, Yixing feels silly. It's weird.

He searches for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, finding them by the coffee counter. Yixing walks in their direction.

“How do you like the showing so far?” Yixing asks Kyungsoo. 

“Pretty interesting. I’ve been waiting to talk to your friend about his art, but he’s pretty popular.” 

Yixing snorts, glancing at Baekhyun. His previous admirers have all scattered away, but the conversation with Wendy is still going strong. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s eyes meet Yixing’s. He’s nodding to something Wendy is saying, but the smile that spreads across his face is for Yixing. 

Yixing’s stomach clenches involuntarily, and he lets out a breath he had no idea he’d been holding. Baekhyun scrunches up his nose the same way he did the other day at the market, his own way of telling Yixing he has noticed his presence. Somehow it reads like a promise. Yixing returns his smile and turns back to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

 

The musicians performing sound neat and experienced. They quickly catch Yixing’s attention after a few Depeche Mode covers; quite bold in the age of Taylor Swift, Yixing thinks. But again, this isn’t a mainstream event. Chanyeol asks for their contact information, maybe considering asking for a demo to play at the shop. Luhan arrives sometime during the show and straight up propositions them to move the party to a pub. Yixing wasn’t really thinking about getting drunk tonight, but everyone thinks it’s a good idea.

He still hasn’t talked to Baekhyun. Maybe this night is a big deal for him. He’s never alone and Yixing doesn’t want to interrupt something that could be important, but he also doesn’t want to go without at least congratulating him for the showing. They’ve exchanged a few glances throughout the night, but the opportunity for a conversation never presented itself. Yixing hadn’t even realized he was expecting something, but the disappointment settling in his stomach is enough indication. Of course, he was expecting something.

Uncertainty starts to blend in, and Yixing ponders if maybe following his friends to the pub is the best idea. He will not fool himself into thinking that what he saw in Baekhyun was the prospect of a great friendship. He likes Baekhyun. He’s handsome and funny, and witty. Pretty talented and confident. Also, there’s something in the way he watches Yixing. As if he’s curious. 

With another glance thrown Baekhyun’s way Yixing sees there’s a guy dressed in an expensive-looking suit there. 

A few minutes pass before he makes up his mind about the pub, following his friends out of the flat.

Yixing is barely out the door when a hand tugs at his, and he turns around to face Baekhyun. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says smiling, but there’s a frown on his forehead. “Are you leaving?”

A second hand joins the first one, grasping Yixing’s. He looks down at their hands, and Baekhyun squeezes Yixing’s with both of his.

“Um,” Yixing looks up, blinking. “We’re going to a pub.”

Confusion flashes across Baekhyun’s face, quickly replaced by determination. Yixing’s hand is squeezed again. “If you stick around we can leave in about an hour and meet your friends at the pub.” He looks around at the others. “Is that cool with you?”

Wendy and Luhan both say “Sure!” and “Yeah, of course” at the same time, and Baekhyun’s face lights up in one of those wide, blinding smiles. Yixing feels warm.

Facing Yixing one more time, Baekhyun asks, “Stay?” and the way his droopy, cute eyes plead at Yixing would be enough to get Yixing to do whatever he wants.

Powerless, he says, “I’ll stay.”

 

Baekhyun’s paintings really seem to be getting the most attention. There’s always someone interested in them, asking where he gets inspiration from, if he’s working for any major studio, what are his dreams, his aspirations. Yixing stands a little further back, but close enough to hear most of what is said. A few people slip their cards over to Baekhyun, others ask for his contact information, where to find him in the market. Most of them ask if Baekhyun takes commissions. It’s impressive how his energy doesn’t fade no matter how many people step in for a chat. 

Despite being busy, Baekhyun sometimes touches the back of Yixing’s hand, asks if he’s tired. It’s like he wants Yixing to know that he hasn’t forgotten about him. 

When the musicians start packing their stuff up, Yixing guesses the event has come to an end. Someone comes over to thank everyone for showing up and people start leaving. He doesn’t want to be rude, but _fucking finally_.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t spend time with you in there,” Baekhyun says when they’re walking to the pub. The location Luhan texted him is not far. The streets are dark, but they are not the only ones walking that direction.

“You don’t have to worry about it, it was pretty crazy in there.” Yixing replies. “They loved you!”

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, “You mean they loved my art.”

“That too,” Yixing nods. “Still, I’m pretty sure somewhere, someone is now realizing they’ve fallen madly in love with you.”

Baekhyun cackles, both hands coming to grip at Yixing’s arm. He throws his head back when he laughs, and he looks so careless. Like nothing can bring him down.

“You must know,” _what you do to people’s heads_. Yixing swallows, and glances at Baekhyun.

“What must I know, Zhang Yixing?” He defies, heavy eyes settling on Yixing’s, daring.

Yixing falters.

He doesn’t know why, but his cheeks burn, and his ears tingle. He scratches the back of his neck, snorting away his embarrassment and gently elbowing Baekhyun.

“That you’re pretty talented.” It’s a lame response. But maybe less cringe-worthy than the alternative.

The lines of Baekhyun’s face soften, and he averts his eyes.

The pub is pretty crowded, and half of the people in there is already drunk. Chanyeol is among them, having a notoriously low alcohol tolerance. Kyungsoo is here, so Chanyeol is his problem tonight. Yixing is not in the mood for alcohol, so he just orders a sparkling water and asks if Baekhyun wants anything. 

He gets surprise and an arched brow in response. “So you’re paying? You know that automatically makes this a date, right?”

Baekhyun is flirting, so Yixing could just… Tell him yeah, it is a date. If it were anyone else Yixing would have _definitely_ made his intentions clear by now, but… He doesn’t know what… What about Baekhyun makes Yixing feel like he’s in seventh grade and hopelessly in love with Liu Wei without a single clue of how to get her attention. This is not Liu Wei, and this is not the seventh grade. 

This is Byun Baekhyun, someone who had tugged at Yixing’s heartstrings way back when he was dating Yixing’s best friend, and it sucked because Yixing kept telling himself Baekhyun wasn’t that great. Because he was Wendy’s boyfriend. He’s not Wendy’s boyfriend anymore. He’s not anyone’s boyfriend as far as Yixing is concerned, and there’s a small possibility he might be interested in being _Yixing’s_. This is his chance.

Trying to make it seem as if he hasn’t just had an internal monologue, Yixing chuckles. “Next one's on you, then.”

Judging by the way Baekhyun watches him, searching, just to smile (wide and bright), Yixing guesses it was the right answer.

“I’ll make sure to have the courtesy of telling you it’s a date,” Baekhyun says, leaning back in the chair. “You’re lucky I’m wearing my nicest sweater. And I’ll have a soda, thank you.”

Yixing laughs but steps away to get their drinks. Once he’s back, he finds Baekhyun in an animated conversation with Luhan. Yixing squints, fearing whatever might come out of Luhan’s mouth.

“What are you talking about?” He places the drinks on the table, pulling his chair a little closer to Baekhyun’s. 

“You,” Baekhyun says cheekily, scrunching up his nose. He does it often enough for Yixing to get fond of the gesture. He pinches Baekhyun’s nose in retaliation and looks at Luhan.

“I hope you’ve been careful with your words, Lu.”

His friend backs away slightly. “He asked me about your shop! But now that you’re here, you can tell him yourself.” Luhan nods dutifully and decides to try to poke Chanyeol awake. 

“He was just telling me that since you opened the shop, your dreams of becoming an international phenomenon have died down,” Baekhyun says.

Yixing snorts, “That was never my dream.”

The other hums, “I remember you in uni. You wouldn’t go anywhere without that guitar.”

“That only proves I had an obsession back then.”

“Yeah. To become an international phenomenon.”

They laugh, and Yixing elbows Baekhyun’s side. 

“I’ve always wanted to work with music, but in uni, I hadn’t decided how.” As Yixing explains, Baekhyun props an elbow on the table, palm on his cheek. “I worked at this small studio for a bit after graduation, that’s where I met Chanyeol. We thought the record shop would be a good idea.”

“So he’s your business partner?” Baekhyun inquires.

“Something like that.” Yixing glances at Chanyeol, who’s now napping on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, doesn’t look very happy. He snorts. “Sometimes it feels like I’m his parent.”

“He seems nice.”

“They all are.” Yixing turns to him. “What about you?”

Baekhyun smiles. “What about me, Zhang Yixing?”

“How did things go after graduation?”

Humming, Baekhyun blinks. He lowers his arm, placing both of them on the table. “Pretty much how it is right now. It’s not always easy being self-employed, but I get by. I have an online shop and I advertise my art on social media.”

“An online shop?”

“Yeah, it was Joonmyun’s idea. He said many freelance illustrators are making it big through social media, and that I had a real shot. I mainly sell prints and stickers, but you’d be surprised with how many people are interested in buying this stuff.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Yixing says. “You’re awfully talented, of course people want to buy your art.”

“Don’t flatter me too much, Zhang Yixing.”

“I’m not saying it to flatter you,” Yixing gently tugs at one of the loose hair strands framing Baekhyun’s face. “I just think you’re that good.”

Baekhyun holds his gaze for a second or two. Yixing wonders what’s going through his mind. Has he been thinking the same things Yixing’s been thinking? When they knew each other in university, Yixing didn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He had a few dates, but nothing that stuck. Has Baekhyun been trying to figure out if Yixing would go out with him? If it would be ok to make a move; if this whole ‘date night’ thing is for real.

Yixing decides to ask, “What are you thinking about?”

“If you really mean it,” Baekhyun says, leans just a bit closer to Yixing, their legs touching, shoulders bumping. “If there’s anything you’re looking for. I don’t know, it’s weird.” There’s wonder in Baekhyun’s eyes when he adds, “It feels like I’ve just met you. We’ve known each other for quite some time, but… It’s like you’re someone else entirely.”

“Means I’ve changed, I guess.” Yixing shrugs.

“I don’t think so.” Baekhyun’s eyes sharpen. “I’m glad I finally met you, Zhang Yixing. It’s been a long time coming.”

Something stirs inside Yixing. Like assurance. Confidence. Perhaps the way Baekhyun looks at him, eyes roaming all over Yixing’s face with a kind of curiosity Yixing hasn’t got directed at him in quite some time.

“I need a smoke,” he decides suddenly. “Will you come with me?”

Baekhyun mumbles about cigarettes killing him someday, but follows Yixing outside anyway.

Being a cold night, there are other people outside smoking, and the air is dense with the smell of ashes. Baekhyun coughs a few times and glares at Yixing when he pulls his cigarette pack out.

“I don’t understand this habit.”

Yixing lights it up, and quickly retrieves the cigarette from his lips. “Smoking?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun leans against a wall, tapping his foot on the ground. “It doesn’t taste good, it doesn’t make you smell good, and it’s been proved it can kill you! Why do it?”

“Do I smell bad?” Yixing asks mirthfully.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “What I mean is that smoking is like the ultimate bad habit. It’s like reaching the peak of self-destruction.”

“Spoke like a true advocate of social conventions.” Yixing says just because he knows it will annoy Baekhyun. The other kicks his shin. “Ouch!”

“Smoking was a social convention once,” Baekhyun points out. “Most people did it to feel part of something. Why do you do it, Zhang Yixing?”

Picking up his cigarette between index finger and thumb, Yixing questions himself. Why does he do it? It started out because someone (he doesn’t really remember who) said it helped keep one warm when it’s cold, and surprisingly it did. Years passed and Yixing never really thought about it. Does he like it? 

Sighing, Baekhyun casually says, “I was thinking about letting you kiss me, but now that you have ashes in your mouth I’m reconsidering it.”

Yixing is about to take another drag, but halts immediately after Baekhyun’s words.

So there’s his answer. Loud and clear.

Because he doesn’t know what to do with the information, Yixing just tosses his cigarette, letting out the last bit of smoke he’d been holding.

“Are you trying to manipulate me, Baekhyun?” He asks.

Baekhyun takes a step closer, pinching the fabric of Yixing’s coat. “Do you want to kiss me?”

When Yixing meets Baekhyun’s eyes, he sees his own lust reflected. There’s also anticipation, clear in the way Baekhyun bites on his lower lip, blinks at Yixing as if he’s _waiting_. God, Yixing really wants to kiss him.

As if looking at Yixing like that isn’t enough torture, Baekhyun closes the distance between them, settling both hands on Yixing’s hips just to lean closer, whisper right into Yixing’s ear: “I want you to kiss me.”

A shiver runs down his spine, and Yixing threads his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, not really caring if he’s completely ruining the hairdo. He tries to pull Baekhyun’s face back gently, though, but the way Baekhyun half moans from Yixing’s grip alone kind of suggests he wouldn’t mind rough. So Yixing kisses him.

Baekhyun’s lips are just as soft as they look. His hands are eager, sliding up from Yixing’s waist to his shoulders. They settle on Yixing’s neck, and the shudder that follows brings a smile to Baekhyun’s lips. They don’t stop kissing, though.

The taste of ashes goes almost unnoticed.

Baekhyun hums against Yixing’s lips, taking one between his teeth just to lick it right after. Baekhyun’s kiss could drive him crazy.

“Do you want to go back inside?” Yixing asks a few minutes later (it could be hours, there’s no one counting).

“I want to get out of here.” 

That’s how they find themselves hastily making their way to Baekhyun’s flat. Yixing has his mouth on Baekhyun’s neck as he attempts to unlock, hands squeezing Baekhyun’s waist when he shudders, biting back a moan.

He doesn’t get the chance of inspecting the flat; as soon as the door is open Baekhyun is pulling him onto a couch, Yixing falling right on top of him. The coats are the first pieces to go, followed by the sweaters. Yixing is left in his black t-shirt, while Baekhyun’s chest is completely bare. Running both palms over his naked body, Yixing discovers that Baekhyun is as soft as he looks.

Loud music starts blasting from the sound system out of a sudden, and it resonates through Yixing’s soul as if it’s high voltage. He jolts up and off Baekhyun, falling drastically on the floor.

For a moment he just stays there, his previously half-hard dick gone sadly soft by the Scare of his Life. What the fuck has just happened?

Baekhyun cackles maniacally, head thrown back and hands slamming on the sofa. Yixing squints at him. Shifting, Baekhyun reaches under himself to pull out a remote control. So that’s what happened. Baekhyun’s _ass_ turned on the sound system and nearly killed Yixing.

After laughing for what feels like minutes, Baekhyun has the decency to offer Yixing a hand. “I’m sorry,” He says but doesn’t look that apologetic. “Are you alright?”

Yixing is flabbergasted. “Seriously? I could have died of a heart attack.”

Baekhyun still laughs, but looks a little more sympathetic. He helps Yixing up and turns down the volume. “I hope none of my neighbors complains in the morning.”

“Can you blame them? That was pretty noisy. Why were you listening to Slipknot that loud, anyway?”

“It’s the only way to listen to them,” Baekhyun shrugs. He turns to face Yixing. “I like to put on music while I paint.”

“I’m surprised; nu-metal is hardly what I’d assume people from the underground market would listen to.”

“ _People from the underground market_?” Baekhyun scrunches up his nose. It’s cute, even though Yixing is pretty sure he was trying to make it look menacing.

“Yeah,” Yixing nudges him with his elbow. “You know, young and hip people. Up to date with the trends.” He pinches Baekhyun’s nose, just because he can. “So… Are we gonna...?”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh, collecting Yixing’s sweater from the ground and putting it on. He then slides further down the couch and places his head on Yixing’s shoulder. “To be quite honest,” he says. “I’m a bit tired. Today was a long day.” Baekhyun looks up at Yixing. “Do you mind if we just hang out?”

Well. Having Baekhyun pressed close to him is comfortable, and Yixing is a great fan of snuggling. He wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, bringing him even closer. “Not at all.”

 

At some point in the night, they migrated to the bed, and that’s how Yixing wakes up the next morning. Warm, and cozy, and with Byun Baekhyun’s arms and legs all over him. Baekhyun looks like a cuddler, but getting actual proof of it brings a smile to Yixing’s lips.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall says it’s 8 am on a Sunday and the shop is not open, Yixing doesn’t have to be awake just yet. Funny, Yixing can never sleep well enough on someone else’s bed. His sleep is always restless, with many bathroom runs, tosses, and turns. He doesn’t remember waking up this time. 

Baekhyun is still sound asleep, but Yixing is hungry. He carefully slips out of the other’s claws and tiptoes out of the bedroom. 

The flat is decorated exactly how Yixing would expect. Soft, but a little bit chaotic at the same time. He suspects everything about Baekhyun is like that. There are a few art pieces here and there, some of them he can recognize as being Baekhyun’s, others from artists unknown to Yixing. There are colorful lights above the TV set, and something that resembles a fish bowl right next to the tv, but no water in it. Or fish. The kitchen is small, but rather well equipped. Everything is crammed together, but very clean and organized. Yixing opens some cupboards and finds the materials he needs to prepare breakfast.

The smell of food and coffee eventually stirs Baekhyun awake, and he meets Yixing in the kitchen for a quick breakfast. 

There’s nothing planned for the day, so Yixing sits next to Baekhyun on the floor when he settles to paint. Baekhyun focuses on an unfinished piece of a boy holding a bunny, which kind of reminds Yixing of the bunny painting he saw at Flat Art. Baekhyun explains that he’s working on a series involving people and bunnies. He also talks about all the people who approached him during the showing, and that many of them sounded interested in buying or commissioning him pieces. Yixing listens to him, but eventually noses his way into a kiss, making sure not to ruin any of Baekhyun’s art materials. 

They end up making out for the rest of the afternoon. Yixing worries about delaying Baekhyun’s project, but then Baekhyun presses him against the floor, thumbs lifting Yixing’s chin to kiss him a tad deeper and hair falling on Yixing’s forehead. He’s breathtaking and so fiercely passionate. Baekhyun kisses as if he wishes to etch himself in every corner of Yixing’s mind, like he expects to spread his scent all over Yixing, to make himself completely unforgettable. Well, Yixing thinks, feeling dumb and utterly powerless, it’s working.

\--

Dating Byun Baekhyun turns out to be a lot of cuddling and hanging out at the market. They do have sex - which is unpredictable and exciting, to say the least -, but the best part of going out with Baekhyun is just… Staying with him. Watching him paint, listening to him tell anecdotes about his customers and friends. By their second week together Yixing finally gets to meet Jongdae and Joonmyun, who look incredibly put together being business owners, but in reality are just a couple of superheroes fans who happily engage in passionate Marvel vs DC debates.

It’s surprising how easy they fall into a routine of sorts, with Baekhyun stopping by Yixing’s record shop more often than not bearing treats straight from the market. Baekhyun is friends with pretty much everyone, and Yixing is quickly learning to treasure the connections Baekhyun has at the food court (the dudes who run the steamed bun food truck are geniuses, Yixing could compose them and their delicious buns a whole album).

By week number four Yixing has a couple friends over for dinner. He plans the whole thing out over the course of week number three, whilst entertaining Baekhyun’s eagerness and need for attention (which are both endearing, is worth mentioning). Yixing is not a host per se, but this is the first time Baekhyun visits his apartment, and he’s trying to show a good image of himself, even though Baekhyun kept insisting there was nothing Yixing could do to tarnish the solid angelic image of himself he’s built (Yixing suspects Baekhyun was trying to get his undivided attention).

His efforts pay off. Dinner is a success. Chanyeol asks for a copy of his Pad Thai recipe, and Johnny gets drunk. Drunk Johnny is always a source of amusement, but it bears consequences. He often breaks something or picks a fight with other drunk losers. Luckily this time he resorts to loud laughter and eventual weeping.

Baekhyun looks comfortable. He laughs at Johnny and discusses his plans for the future when Wendy asks him about them. Baekhyun sits next to Yixing, head leaning on Yixing’s shoulder and legs over Yixing’s knee. He fits in. 

Yixing’s always felt some sort of connection with Baekhyun. Their tastes always so similar, the way Baekhyun’s eyes glistened with interest whenever Yixing played a song… Just like now, as their eyes meet and Baekhyun smiles, practically glowing. The only difference is that this time, it’s Yixing who has his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a playlist for this fic on spotify, will link it on my twitter @zhangchans pls say hi, I like making new friends~


End file.
